


hairdo

by maiselocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, M/M, One Shot, Soft Draco Malfoy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which draco is secretly very good at hairstyling. (can be read as gender-neutral or mlm, reader does have hair long enough to be styled in some sort of elegant updo yk)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 39





	hairdo

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a very short blurb i wrote while my internet was out! it's not that good but it's cute and sweet and i wish i had a draco malfoy to play with my hair.

“Nobody speaks of this. Understood?”

“Understood.” 

“I mean it.”

“I know, D.” 

“Good.”

A soft smile replaced the stone expression Draco wore on his rather delicate face and he looked to your eyes through the mirror in front of you. His picked up the brush on the dresser and started to run it through your hair. 

Turns out, Draco was a rather experienced hairdresser. Late at night, he would whisper stories of his childhood and how he’d spend all of his time with his mother. She’d sit in a chair before him and teach him how to braid her hair and form intricate, beautiful updos without the use of magic. That morning, you begged Draco to do your hair and finally, he agreed. 

You let out an appreciative hum at the feel of his fingers gently running through your hair and untangling what the brush couldn’t. Every few seconds, his nails would run against your scalp and you thought you’d positively melt on the spot. 

“Feel good?” he teased. 

“Very,” you replied, shutting your eyes and leaning farther into his soft touch. 

It had taken a while for Draco to open up, nobody expected any different. He pined over you in secret for a year and after a long talk with Narcissa away from the nosy ears of servants and Lucius, she encouraged him to pursue you. Sure, you weren’t a Slytherin but you were a pureblood from a wealthy family so what wasn’t to like? 

His affections were normally reserved for alone time save for the occasional brushing of hands in class or passionate kisses influenced by jealousy. You didn’t mind though. There had been a few times when you doubted if Draco loved you but when his hands would touch you so gently in bed or he would place a tender kiss upon your forehead, you knew those doubts were wrong. 

Draco’s hands flowed through your hair in an almost expert way. He didn’t rush and instead savored the intimate moment shared between you and him. The smell of your shampoo overtook his nose and he felt at peace. 

“Pin,” he muttered. You handed him a silver pin from the dresser and he stretched out his hand for a few more. “Thank you.” 

You watched Draco flutter around you in the mirror. Sometimes he’d step back and shake his head in disapproval, take down a pin and redo the hair how he wanted it. Draco Malfoy, always the perfectionist. 

Draco continued his work for a good twenty minutes before instructing you to close your eyes. You did as such and heard him dig through his trunk before you heard the familiar rustling of a gift bag. Soon, what felt like a comb was placed in your hair and he let out a sound of approval. 

“Okay. Open,” he said. 

You gasped when you looked in the mirror. Your hair was pulled away from your face into neat twists and braids trailed along the rest of your hair. You could see a small updo at the back of your head that was topped with an emerald encrusted comb tucked into it. 

“Draco…,” you trailed off. “This is absolutely stunning.” 

He watched your fingers trace the patterns of the comb and smiled. “Mother asked me to gift this to you. She said it’d look gorgeous and she was right.” 

“Narcissa gave me this?” He nodded. Tears pricked your eyes at the thoughtful gesture. “I’ll have to owl her soon.” 

“She asked me to send a picture. If that’s okay with you,” Draco said. 

“Yes, of course.” 

He pulled out a vintage camera, one that was enchanted to create the moving pictures common in the wizarding world. He took a few pictures, one from the back, front, and the two of you together. 

Filled with love, you watched Draco move around the room to develop the pictures. You peaked another glance at the mirror and knew then and there that Draco was the one.


End file.
